


The Hazards of Love

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: Hank Anderson may not have been the friendliest person you knew, but you loved getting to know him. As you spend more time together, you begin to realize how much you have in common. Both of you are afraid to admit your feelings for each other, terrified of the potential complications of your relationship.[On hiatus until I figure out how the hell to proceed... and until I stop hearing Mr. Krabs' voice in my head lol][Title inspiration: "The Hazards of Love" - The Decemberists]





	1. Chapter 1

Hank Anderson was never one to go out of his way to make friends. Since the android revolution, he had befriended Connor, feeling strangely proud of his partner's newfound deviancy, and offered him a place to place to live. Other than that, he preferred being alone. Even Connor felt like too much company sometimes. There were moments when he just needed to get away. He'd usually go to the bar to drink alone and avoid conversations with people, but he couldn't block out a familiar voice coming from a booth in the corner.  
  
You hadn't worked at the Detroit Police Department for long, but Hank would've recognized your voice anywhere. You had recently joined the human resources department - well, human _and_ android resources department - as a manager. The DPD had decided that it would be better to hire someone who was comfortable with both humans and androids, as it was easier than having two segregated branches. It didn't hurt that the former HR manager hated androids with a burning passion, which resulted in you taking over his position.  
  
You had been a beacon of light in the police department. You took the time to introduce yourself to as many people as you could, feeling that it was important to make yourself known to your co-workers. So far, everyone loved you. Those who were sent to your office for disciplinary reasons were met with patience and understanding. You weren't a total pushover, but you also weren't a mega bitch. You even brought in homemade treats for the whole squad every other Friday, making those who had sworn that they disliked you soften up a little bit.  
  
He had noticed that you had treated his corner of the bullpen a little differently than everyone else. Perhaps it was because you often had to do some conflict resolution between Connor and Gavin, trying to get to the root of the detective's hatred towards androids and mistreatment of Connor. He didn't understand why you included him, though. Perhaps you had heard a lot about him from Connor. Perhaps you figured that dealing with Gavin's pettiness gave him massive headaches. Perhaps you were just trying to be friends with him. In any case, Hank had developed a soft spot for you.  
  
The two of you had had a few conversations in the break room, often catching each other by the coffee pot. You hadn't discussed much more than standard small talk, bringing up the weather, how your days were going, how Connor was adjusting, and so on. It was never anything too personal, as neither one of you wanted to prod too much.  
  
Hank thought you were pretty cute, although he refused to admit that to anyone. Connor had noticed that his serotonin levels went up when you were around and that his pupils would dilate slightly. He even noticed that the lieutenant would use a different tone of voice when he greeted you. Gavin had often observed Hank's eyes lingering on you whenever you walked by. He'd tell the old man to "pick his jaw up off the floor," to which Hank would reply with a middle finger.  
  
"You are attracted to her, though, aren't you, Lieutenant?" Connor would insist whenever you and Hank had a small encounter.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Connor," he'd grumble in response.  
  
Because of his obvious attraction to you, Hank decided that it was better to simply be acquaintances and nothing more. But as he sat at the bar and listened to the dialogue behind him, he became angry and jealous, unable to ignore what was happening.  
  
You were on one of your first dates in a long time, and from what Hank could tell, it was going poorly. It started out nicely enough, the two of you making small talk as you tried to make a connection with the stranger you were drinking with. However, as your date had more drinks, it was clear that he wasn't interested in doing anything more than a one night stand. He was saying very crude things to you, asking you if you were flexible, if you liked phallic-shaped foods, if you had a good gag reflex, if you swallowed, and so on.  
  
Any interest you had in the guy had completely dissolved, while disgust and discomfort took its place. You stood up and excused yourself to settle your bill. 

"I think we should call it a night," you bluntly told your date. "This... isn't going to work for me."  
  
Your date laughed a little and grabbed your arm. "I picked you up, remember? I know where you live," he threatened. "Maybe you should consider giving me another shot before you just brush me off. What do you say, sugar?"  
  
You were frozen with fear, unsure of what to do. This guy was gripping your arm so tightly that you were positive he was cutting off your circulation. "Let go of me!" you hissed at him, trying to pry his hand off of your arm.  
  
"Or what? Hmm?"  
  
Hank had heard and seen more than enough. He quickly walked over to your booth and twisted the man's arm, forcing him to release you.  
  
"What the fuck?!" your date shouted in agony. "Mind your own fucking business, you fucking asshole!"  
  
"Excuse me," he said, flashing his badge. "I think I heard you threatening this young lady over here. We don't take those kinds of things lightly at the DPD, so I suggest you pay for your drinks and leave before I throw you in jail. Got it?"  
  
The man's eyes grew wide with panic before running up to the bartender, rushing to pay his bill.  
  
You sat in your booth, stunned by how everything had played out in front of you. Hank, the man who rarely said more than three sentences to you, just saved you from one of the rudest, creepiest people you had ever met.  
  
"Wow, uhhh... Th-thank you, Lieutenant Anderson," you stammered out meekly.  
  
He smiled awkwardly at you, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "No problem, Miss Y/N," he said softly before turning his attention back to your date. "Hey! Asshole! Pay for her drinks, too!" Hank laughed as the man nodded, throwing another twenty dollar bill at the bartender before sprinting out of the bar. "Fucking asshole," he muttered under his breath. "I'll make sure he gets pulled over for a DUI," he assured you as he watched the guy speed out of the parking lot, taking mental note of his license plate.  
  
You returned Hank's smile, feeling comforted by his presence. "Would you like to join me, Hank?" you offered. "I mean, I noticed you were drinking alone at the bar, and, you know, the least I could do is buy you a drink."  
  
Hank nodded as he slid into the seat across from you, motioning for the bartender to come over. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell were you doing with a dick like that?" Hank asked you bluntly as you received your drinks, immediately taking a sip to calm his nerves. He wanted to beat the shit out of that guy for treating you the way he did. Nobody deserved to be talked to like that, but witnessing it happen to you deeply upset him.  
  
You rolled your eyes and shook your head in disappointment. "To be fair, he didn't seem like such a douche bag when I started talking to him."  
  
Hank breathlessly chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't consider it a loss. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."  
  
You shrugged, swirling your drink around in your glass before taking a sip. "Surprisingly... not the worst guy I've dated," you flatly admitted, a hint of bitterness in your voice.  
  
Hank shuddered, not wanting to imagine what you must have suffered through to consider _that_ not to be your worst date. It was clear you didn't want to talk about it, though, so he tried to change the subject. "...Do you like dogs?"  
  
_Smooth, Hank. 'Do you like dogs?' Jesus Christ... What the fuck is wrong with you?! What are you, five years old? Is that the best you can do?!_  
  
He was thankful that his stupid, awkward question caused your eyes to light up as you giggled lightly. "I love dogs!"  
  
_Oh, thank Christ! You haven't fucked it up yet!_  
  
Hank pulled out his phone and showed you a picture of his Saint Bernard playing with a stick he had found in the backyard.  
  
You gingerly took the phone from Hank's hands, grinning from ear to ear as you looked more closely at the picture. "Aww, he's so cute!" you gushed. "What's his name?"  
  
"Sumo," he answered as he took his phone back to search for another picture. "Here he is cuddling with Connor, y'know, for scale."  
  
You cackled at the image of Connor lying on a couch, completely engulfed by Sumo's massive body. The poor android looked puzzled and uncomfortable, likely trying to figure out how to get out from under the huge lump of fur.  
  
"Ohhh! Poor Connor!" you exclaimed, a fake frown on your face.  
  
Hank had never heard you laugh before, but he wouldn't mind hearing it again. It was a pleasant sound, like music to his ears. You were also so beautiful when you smiled...  
  
_Knock it off_ , he scolded himself. _It's a bad idea. She wouldn't be interested, anyway. She'd probably rather date people her own age, you stupid old man._  
  
"How's Connor, you know, adjusting?" you asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, uh... Fine, I guess. He's a little overbearing at times, but I think he'll be okay. Why? What's he saying when he meets with you?"  
  
You giggled. "You know I can't tell you that, Hank! That's confidential! But..." you started to add before closing your mouth, deciding against oversharing.  
  
"What is it?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.  
  
"It's just... Okay, how do I phrase this without tainting our confidentiality?" you pondered out loud, tapping your foot while you thought. "Have you ever talked to him about what happened? You know, when you were investigating deviants together?"  
  
Hank slowly shook his head, pressing his tongue against his cheek as he thought. "No, I don't think so. Why?"  
  
You shrugged. "Look, I might be reading into things too much, but I think he's been having a bit of an identity crisis. That's just my theory, though," you said, backing off from the subject before you said too much. "I'm not an expert in android emotions... or human, for that matter."  
  
He gave you a lopsided smile as you awkwardly sipped your drink, trying to avoid eye contact with him. God, you thought he was so cute as he mimicked your actions, nursing his whiskey as he tried to think of something to talk about.  
  
Connor had tried to talk about Hank after your numerous meetings, but you had always managed to deflect his questions. You'd tell him that the meetings were about him and Gavin, not you and Hank.  
  
"But, Y/N," he'd persist, "the beat of your heart increases slightly when you see Lieutenant Anderson, and your pupils dilate. You also -"  
  
"Connor, _no_ ," you'd sternly say, trying to shut him down. "I barely know Hank!"

"And yet, you bring in his favorite sugary snacks on Fridays," he'd retort, giving you a knowing smirk.  
  
You'd let out an exaggerated sigh before shooing him out of your office. You adored Connor, but he was being a real pain in the ass about your crush on Hank. Had you made it that obvious, or had he just used his incredible android detective skills?  
  
You weren't sure what it was that had drawn you to Hank, but you couldn't deny your attraction towards him. You had noticed right away that he was ruggedly handsome; his shaggy silver hair and scruffy beard had awoken something deep inside of you. As you talked to him a little more, you realized that you shared a similar sense of humor, full of sarcasm and existential dread. However, you felt that you had another connection, one that you couldn't quite put your finger on. You saw something in his eyes, but you couldn't decode it just yet.  
  
Not wanting to pry too much into his personal life, you decided to keep the conversation focused on one of your common links: Connor. You wanted to get to know him more, but you knew that if you asked him personal questions, he'd surely fire some back at you. You just weren't ready to talk about some things. Not yet.  
  
"Has Connor taught you any of his coin tricks?" you asked, leaning in as Hank grinned and pulled out a quarter from his pocket.  
  
Hank hoped that he wouldn't fuck up in front of you as he tried to position his hands just right. "I think I've got one trick down," he muttered, trying to concentrate. Thankfully, he was able to successfully flick the coin between his hands in one fluid motion, only fumbling a little towards the end.  
  
You clapped at his accomplishment, grinning from ear to ear. "Good job, Lieutenant!"  
  
"Thanks, Y/N," he mumbled, blushing ever so slightly from your compliment. "It only took two months to get it right... How about you? Has he taught you anything?"  
  
You nodded excitedly and held out your hand for the coin, which he delicately placed in your palm. His fingertips brushed against your hand, causing both of your hearts to skip a beat. You made very brief eye contact, but it was enough to rush more blood to your face. "Um, so, I, uh..." you started stuttering out before shaking your head in an attempt to clear your thoughts. "I'm not really good at this, but I've made a _little_ progress," you stated before positioning your fingers. You had started to roll the quarter between your index and middle finger, but instantly forgot the motions when you met Hank's eyes again. " _Fuck_!" you hissed as the quarter rolled off of your hand, falling to the table with a loud clinking sound. "Okay, hold on..."  
  
God, you were adorable. Hank sat back in his seat, simply observing your flushed face as you made another attempt to roll the quarter across your fingers. You kept fumbling, your face growing redder with each try. He felt his heart swell, emotions that he hadn't experienced in a long time bubbling up in his chest.  
  
"Aha!" you shouted rather loudly. "I got it!"  
  
Hank clapped, honestly impressed with your trick. You had refused to give up until you got it just right. He really liked that about you.  
  
The two of you sat at the bar for a couple more hours, drinking while talking about your favorite tv shows, movies, and music, finding that you shared similar taste in each topic. You had come up with a plan to exchange suggestions for music, genuinely interested in what kind of stuff he listened to. He was just as curious about your taste and coyly asked for your phone number. You smiled gently at him as you exchanged numbers, elated with how the night had progressed.  
  
You sat in comfortable silence as you finished your drinks, deciding to call it for the night. Hank, not even feeling remotely intoxicated, offered to drive you home, which you gladly accepted. The drive to your house was short and quiet, the two of you simply finding comfort in each other's presence.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" you told Hank as you dug through your purse for your keys. "We should do this again sometime," you suggested, your voice filled with hope.  
  
Hank nodded in agreement. "I'd like that, Y/N."  
  
He lingered in your driveway as he watched you unlock your door, wanting to make sure you got in safely. He knew he was being paranoid, but he was afraid that your creepy date would be hiding somewhere, ready to attack. He left once he saw that the coast was clear and that there was no cause for alarm.  
  
You had been daydreaming about Hank since he had left. You could barely focus on getting ready for bed as you mentally went over your evening, analyzing everything that had happened. You had realized that spending time with Hank had deepened your crush on him. You tossed and turned once you crawled into your bed, unable to get comfortable. You couldn't stop thinking about Hank, too excited by the promise of seeing him outside of work again.  
  
To make matters worse, you noticed your phone light up on your night stand. Your heart pounded harder and faster once you saw Hank's name flash across your screen.  
  
_I thought you might like this_ , the message read, accompanied by a picture of Sumo licking Hank's face, contorted with disgust as the dog left behind a gross amount of saliva on his cheek.

He knew he was taking a risk by texting you so soon, and he was afraid that sending you such an unflattering photo would push you away, but he decided to go for it. You seemed like you had a good sense of humor. 

  
You laughed loudly at the image, instantly saving it to your phone. You practically swooned at the fact that Hank had thought of you, clearly liking you enough to text you so soon. You knew you weren't going to sleep that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

You had been hanging out with Hank for about four months, and you were absolutely smitten. You usually went to the bar on Fridays if he wasn't busy with a case. The two of you would sit there until the bartender informed you that it was closing time, neither of you paying attention to the time as you were too caught up in your conversations. You'd usually end up sitting on a bench at a nearby park so you could keep the conversation going, not wanting to call it a night.   
  
You had become close friends and confidants, although both of you secretly desired to be much more than that. However, neither one of you wanted to make the first move. Hank was convinced that you were too good for him. He thought that you'd rather be with someone more fit, more attractive, and closer to your own age. Besides, he had his own emotional baggage that he had been carrying around for years. He'd prefer not to drag you down with him. Besides, you were probably just being sweet to the grumpy old lieutenant, right?  
  
He noticed that you had gotten a little closer to Gavin, no doubt a result of your numerous meetings with him and Connor. He felt a little jealous of the detective, but he reminded himself that he had no right to be so upset. It's not like you were dating him, after all.   
  
Gavin constantly chided you about your obvious crush on Hank. In fact, it was one of the few things he agreed with Connor on. They would occasionally gang up on you during your meetings, insisting that you confess your attraction towards Hank. You flat out refused, always changing the subject when they started on that.   
  
Gavin teased Hank more than he teased you, though, and Hank was growing tired of his shit. "What's wrong, Lieutenant?" he asked one day when he came out of your office, amused by Hank's brooding face. "Don't like me hanging out with your little girlfriend?"  
  
Hank scoffed, actively fighting the blush growing on his cheeks. "She's not my _girlfriend_ ," he scowled. "To be honest, Reed, I'm trying to figure out why you haven't put your moves on her... Not that you'd have a chance, but I'm still curious," he tried to say nonchalantly.   
  
Gavin chuckled and smirked at Hank. "Don't get me wrong, she's lovely, but..." Gavin shifted his weight uncomfortably, unsure of how to continue.   
  
"But what?" Hank pressed, his curiosity piqued.  
  
Gavin strolled over to Hank's desk and leaned over just enough so only Hank could hear him. "Look, I always do my research before trying to get with someone, and, well..." he answered in a hushed voice. "That's all I'm gonna say about that."   
  
Hank cocked his head, confused by Gavin's statement as the detective shrugged and went back to his own desk.   
  
What the hell did that mean? Were you a reformed criminal hired by the police department as some sort of ironic joke? Had you killed someone? Were you a serial killer?   
  
Hank couldn't stop thinking about Gavin's implications. If Detective Dumbass was staying away from you, surely Hank should, too... right?  
  
"Hey, Hank," you called as you walked by his desk, a large smile on your lips. "Are we still on for tonight?"  
  
Hank cleared his throat, doing his best to act casual. "Yeah, of course! I'll pick you up at eight," he affirmed, an obviously fake smile on his face.   
  
You quirked an eyebrow, confused by his shift in behavior, but decided not to question it. Maybe Gavin and Connor had told him for the millionth time that you liked him. Maybe he was actually starting to believe them. Part of you hoped that he was finally getting it. "Alright! I'll see you later!" you chirped as you went over to Gavin's desk to join him for lunch.   
  
~~~  
  
Hank had waited until most of the other officers had left the building to do some research of his own, unable to ignore the bickering hypotheses that swirled around his head.   
  
Connor was still sitting at his desk, confused by the lieutenant's shifting, suspicious eyes. "Hank, why are you still here?"  
  
Hank ignored him as he typed your name into a database. Connor synced up to Hank's computer so he could see what he was up to. The two knew that Hank was violating your privacy and trust, but he couldn't ignore his urge any longer. He needed to know exactly what Gavin had meant earlier.   
  
"Hank, I believe that you're abusing your power to get information on Y/N. Surely, this won't bode well for-"  
  
"Connor. _Shhh_ ," Hank said sternly, holding out a finger to silence the android as he tried to concentrate on some documents he had pulled up.   
  
As he skimmed through the lines of text, he started to feel sick, covering his mouth with his hands and massaging his temples periodically. He was appalled by what he read. How could anyone be so cruel, especially to you?  
  
"Connor, are you fucking seeing this?!" Hank gasped as he continued to read.   
  
Connor sighed, frowning as he read, too. He turned off Hank's computer for their own good.    
  
Normally, Hank would protest and scold the android, but he was at a total loss for words. How the fuck was he supposed to act around you now? There's no way he could look at you the same way.   
  
"I would suggest not bringing this up to Y/N," Connor said, seemingly reading Hank's mind. "She may feel betrayed if you say something."  
  
Hank nodded slowly, knowing that Connor was right.   
  
_At least I'm not the only one with emotional baggage_ , he mused, feeling nothing but pity for you.   
  
~~~  
  
Hank had been acting weird all night. He barely drank anything or talked to you. You had been forced to pick up most of the slack, dominating the conversation. When you asked him a question, he'd give short responses. You caught him giving you a strange look all night, one that you recognized as sympathy and sorrow.   
  
After a couple of hours, Hank suggested that you go back to his place to chat, claiming that it would be quieter there. _He knows_ , you told yourself. You started to panic as climbed into his car, mentally preparing yourself for the conversation. _You've been friends for a while. He was going to find out eventually_ , you reasoned. _What if he thinks you're a bad person? What if he doesn't want to see you anymore?_  
  
Hank tried to be casual as he suggested that the two of you watch a movie, knowing that neither one of you would actually pay attention to it. It became background noise once you asked him what was going on.   
  
Hank shrugged, feigning innocence. "Nothing... Just didn't feel like being at the bar all night, and it's too cold to sit at the park, so..." he trailed off as he looked down at his feet.   
  
"Hank," you persisted, resting a hand on top of his. "Tell me."  
  
He sighed, feeling more uncomfortable now that he was in the hot seat. "Look, uh... someone might have mentioned something today about... well... you know... you," he awkwardly confessed, bending the truth slightly as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip.   
  
Your face sunk as you realized that Hank must have read everything. He knew about the dumb mistake you made when you were twenty-one, how you let your high school sweetheart marry you despite not being in love with him. You got pregnant, which pissed him off beyond belief. You refused to get rid of the baby, which led to the two of you getting divorced. He put up with your daughter for a few years, sharing custody to reduce his debt to the child.

However, after six years, he grew tired of your dear child, wishing to be free of the burden of taking care of her. He drowned her in the bath tub. She tried to fight, but she was too small.

He threatened to get you next when he saw you at his sentencing hearing, blaming you for destroying his life, not even considering that he had cut his own daughter's life short, not feeling remotely guilty for taking her away from you.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get too involved with my own personal crap," you explained, your voice becoming weak as you began to cry.   
  
Hank wrapped an arm around your shoulder, allowing you to cry freely as he rested his head on top of yours. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
You shrugged. "I don't know... I feel bad."  
  
"Y/N, you didn't do anything," he said gently. 

"Yes, I did!" you responded too loudly, causing Hank to tense up for a moment. "I let that fucking monster hurt my kid!" You began to cry harder, burying your face in Hank's chest.   
  
Hank pulled you in for a hug, securely wrapping his arms around you in an attempt to comfort you. "Y/N, hey, no," he said softly. "You couldn't have known he was going to do that, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me?"  
  
You didn't respond. Instead, you tried to think about anything else, not wanting to deal with your demons anymore.   
  
You felt Hank's chest heave before he sighed, deciding that it could help you if he opened up some of his old wounds. "I lost my son a few years ago."  
  
You sat up slightly, furrowing your brow as you eyed him. You sniffled and wiped some of your tears away. "You had a son?"  
  
He nodded solemnly, hanging his head down. "Cole died in a car accident," he mumbled, avoiding your gaze as he pressed his tongue against his cheek. "Doctors tried to save him, but..."   
  
He couldn't hold back his tears, feeling them spill out and moisten his cheeks. He had always blamed himself for Cole's death, scolding himself for taking his son out when he knew that the roads were bad. Logically, he knew that he didn't kill his son, but he felt guilty all the same. It made it easier for him to empathize with your own situation; you didn't kill your daughter, but you believed that you permitted her death to happen when you dropped her off at his place that day.   
  
You gently smiled at him, unsure of what to say. You wrapped your arms around him, squeezing tightly as the two of you continued to sob. "I'm sorry," you whispered sweetly to him as you pulled away, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek while your thumb wiped away his tears.   
  
He mirrored your actions, loving how warm you felt under his hand. "Me, too," he responded quietly as his eyes met yours.  
  
You wordlessly stared at each other with mutual pity, finding comfort in each other's touch. You slowly gravitated towards Hank's face, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek to soothe him.

He blushed profusely as you pulled back and examined his face. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were bright pink as his lips slightly parted, trying to form words. You leaned in again, meeting him halfway as you gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Y/N," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against yours, feeling lightheaded at the sensation while his heart skipped a beat. He was certain that you were no longer just taking pity on an old man as you pressed harder against him, enjoying the first genuine connection either of you had made with anyone in years.   
  
The kiss was rather short, sweet, and innocent, but that's all either of you needed in that moment. You weren't craving anything more than affection, plain and simple.   
  
Hank lied back on the couch and rested his head on a pillow, motioning for you to join him. You wordlessly crawled next to him, allowing him to spoon you with his arms wrapped haphazardly around you. He placed a few gentle kisses on the back of your head, relishing in the comforting scent of your hair. You quickly nodded off to sleep, feeling safe in Hank's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

You felt rather disoriented when you woke up. You didn't immediately recognize your surroundings, which sent you into a brief moment of panic, but you were comforted by an arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. It was strange sleeping next to someone again, especially when your bodies were forcibly smushed together on a tiny couch. You didn't remember falling asleep with a blanket. Connor must have covered you and Hank up at some point last night. God, you could just picture his cocky smirk when he saw the two of you cuddled up on the couch...  
  
Hank groaned as he stretched out his legs a little, trying to wake himself up. "Mornin'," he grumbled into the back of your neck, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that you hadn't left in the middle of the night.  
  
"Good morning," you replied with a yawn, turning onto your other side to face him. You smiled lazily as you took in the sight of his sleepy, dazed face. You snuggled up to his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat, the steady rhythm almost enough to lull you back to sleep.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you ever so gently.  
  
"Fine," you answered, wincing as you moved a little. "My neck hurts like hell, though."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, this couch didn't do any favors for my back," he added with a groan. "Should we, I don't know, sit up or somethin'?"  
  
You shook your head. "Nah. Let's just enjoy this for a little bit," you murmured, nuzzling against him.  
  
The two of you lied in content silence, simply finding comfort in having someone to hold and share an intimate moment with. You relished each other's warmth, basking in the pure affection you provided for one another. You had started to fall asleep again when Hank let out a loud sigh, his chest rising and falling, causing your head to move with his action.  
  
"Should we talk about last night?" he finally asked, his gravelly voice full of worry. He didn't want to talk about it. In fact, he was hoping that the two of you would just gloss over it and magically fast forward through time, skipping ahead to the part where the two of lived happily ever after. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. He knew the two of you would have to have this conversation in order to move forward with your potential romantic relationship.  
  
You nervously chewed on your bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. "I don't know... How do you feel about the, uh, the whole thing?" you asked, bouncing the metaphorical ball back into his court.  
  
"Well..." He took a moment to find the right words, his eyes scanning his ceiling as though it contained the answers he needed. "I liked it," he admitted, blushing slightly. "I mean, I liked the, uh, the kissing part," he clarified, stumbling over his words. "Not the whole, uh, you know... ex... thing..." he mumbled, trailing off. He knew he didn't need to bring up the details; if he mentioned too much, he was sure that you'd fall apart in front of him again. Hell, he had done exactly that anytime mentioned Cole, though he had expressed his sorrow in different ways.  
  
You smiled gently against his chest. "I liked it, too," you murmured, tilting your head up to glance at his face.  
  
Hank chided himself for blushing again, a shy smile forming on his lips. "Really?"  
  
"Hank, you're an awful cop if you didn't realize that I've had a tiny crush on you for, like, six months," you teased, lazily reaching up to scratch his beard.  
  
He hummed happily as he melted into your touch, enjoying the sensation. "I just thought you were taking pity on a grumpy old man," he muttered sheepishly as his eyes locked with yours. "I... I thought you'd want to be with... y'know... someone younger."  
  
You scoffed. "For the record, I really, _really_ don't care about the age gap," you stated bluntly. "Do you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know... Don't you care about what people might say?"  
  
"Ohhh, sweetie, I stopped caring a _long_ time ago," you responded honestly. "If I'm with someone who makes me happy, then why should I care about what other people think?"  
  
He searched your face for a moment as he thought of other potential complications with your relationship. "Alright, so you don't care about the age gap... Does it bother you that I have two ex-wives?"  
  
"No, but I'd love to hear more about that someday," you answered, intrigued by the little game he was playing. You could throw out your own uncomfortable questions, too. "Does it bother you that I occasionally get threatening letters from my ex-husband?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said with a shrug. "I mean, it bothers me that he keeps wanting to hurt you, y'know... I'm not bothered by the fact that you have an ex..." He knew he was rambling, but he wanted to make sure that you wouldn't misconstrue his words.  
  
"Can you deal with me when I have bad days and need some space?" you countered.  
  
"Do you think you can do the same for me?" he responded with a chuckle.  
  
You nodded and moved your hand up to play with his hair, pushing a few stray strands out of his face. You gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, feeling a strange mixture of anxiety, excitement, and calmness. He rested his palm on your cheek, caressing you gently as he pulled you in for a soft kiss.  
  
"Good morning, Hank and Y/N," Connor's voice burst out of nowhere, cutting your intimate moment short. You turned your head to see him holding two mugs of coffee, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I took the liberty of making you coffee," he said as he placed the mugs on the coffee table. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Y/N?"  
  
If looks could kill, Connor would be absolutely screwed, as both you and Hank gave him a nasty look. The two of you begrudgingly sat up, your muscles screaming in agony as you moved. You vowed to never fall asleep on that couch for longer than an hour. If you were going to sleep over at Hank's, you were sleeping in the bed or not at all.   
  
Connor kept grinning in spite of your dirty looks. "No? Nothing?"  
  
"Beat it, Connor!" Hank growled before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
You shook your head, avoiding Connor's eyes which were burning into you. "I'm good, Con. Thanks for the coffee!"  
  
"It's my pleasure, Y/N," he responded, ignoring Hank's order. "Did you sleep well? I noticed that the two of you had fallen asleep without a blanket, so I hope you don't mind that I put one over you when I came out here last night. And-"  
  
" _Connor_!" Hank scolded him, his entire face red with embarrassment. "Enough with the damn 'innocent android' act! _Fuck off_!"  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant," Connor replied. "Y/N, I'm sure I'll see you again today. Perhaps you and Hank can fall asleep while watching a movie again, and I-"  
  
Hank whipped a pillow off of the couch, hitting Connor directly in the head. Connor laughed as he retreated to his room to play with Sumo.  
  
Hank sighed as he quirked a brow at you. "You're sure you still wanna do this?"  
  
You giggled and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "I think I can handle Connor's bullshit, Hank. Besides, you're really cute when you're flustered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy chapter ^_^
> 
> If anyone has requests (for this or a new story), send them over!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, you and Hank had chose to hang out at his place over the bar, deciding that it was a much more intimate place to spend time together. Besides, the two of you could save your money and drink at home while watching an old movie or taking turns playing music for each other. The only downside was that Connor was often around, sporting a smug, shit-eating grin whenever he saw you and Hank curled up on the couch or when he'd occasionally catch you leaving in the morning.  
  
Despite what Connor believed, you and Hank had done nothing more than cuddle and kiss at this point. If you had both drank a little too much, there would be some heavy petting and dry humping, but nothing too graphic. Neither one of you wanted to rush into anything, which was understandable. Sex added a whole new emotional component to relationships, and neither of you were sure if you wanted to deal with those emotions right away. For now, you were both content with the comfort of cuddles and kisses.  
  
However, there was one day where you were truly tempting Hank. The lieutenant swore that you had to be testing him, that you were playing some kind of sick joke on him. You were walking around the office, your tight pencil skirt hugging every curve and moving with you as your heels clicked against the floor. You were wearing a polka-dotted blouse, which would have looked innocent enough if you had buttoned the top two buttons. But, no, you _had_ to show off just the tiniest amount of cleavage, causing Hank to daydream even more. He wasn't even sure how you could be comfortable in that outfit; it looked incredibly tight and not at all warm. It was the dead of winter, for fuck's sake! Why were you dressing like that?!  
  
Hank was on the verge of losing it when the two of you got back to his house until you suggested that the two of you take Sumo out for a walk. He was about to protest, but there was no calming down the Saint Bernard once he heard the "W" word. The dog spun around in excited circles, barking and wagging his tail so rapidly that his entire body swayed with the movements. Hank groaned as he clipped the leash onto Sumo's collar and threw you a dirty look as you laughed at his misery. At least you'd be somewhat covered up now that you had to wear your coat.  
  
The two of you walked in comfortable silence as Sumo dragged Hank behind him, eagerly sniffing and searching the ground for something to play with. It was snowing lightly, and Hank couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were as you smiled to yourself as you felt tiny snowflakes melting on your cheek. You held out your hand and watched as the snowflakes collected on your dark mitten, staring at each individual pattern with innocent whimsy. God, you were gorgeous.  
  
You giggled when you caught Hank staring at you, causing his cheeks to burn up. He quickly darted his eyes away from you, desperate to escape your teasing glances. The lieutenant swore his heart was going to give out just from looking at you. Were you doing this on purpose?  
  
In an attempt to get Hank's lovely blue eyes back on you, you ruffled his hair, shaking some wetness from his shaggy silver locks. "You should've worn a hat, Lieutenant Anderson," you said as you locked your arm around his, walking in tandem with him. "I'd hate to see you get sick!"  
  
"That's just a myth!" he scoffed in response, his expression softening once he looked back at you. "Besides, you can keep me warm when we get back to my place."  
  
It was your turn to blush, your cheeks turning bright red as you tried to come up with a response. "I... think I can do that," you answered, tugging on his hand and leading him back home, much to Sumo's disappointment.  
  
~~~  
  
When you got back to Hank's house, the two of you cooked dinner together. He gathered up the ingredients while you did the actual cooking. He'd place a small kiss on your cheek every time he handed you something. At one point he stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder as he watched you stir the food around in a pot.

He was humming softly, a tune you recognized from one of your favorite songs. You were honestly touched that he had memorized it. You tilted your head and kissed his forehead, simply enjoying the comfort of his warmth and the sound of his voice as it vibrated in his throat.  
  
After dinner, the two of you curled up on the couch together and decided to watch a movie. Neither one of you were really paying attention, though. Hank was far too distracted by the sight of you in that little outfit, still unknowingly tempting him. He audibly whined when you pulled a blanket up to cover yourself. This caught your attention, prompting you to ask him what his problem was.  
  
"Nothin'," he grumbled, pouting as his eyes fell to the floor.  
  
You feigned pity and opened up the blanket, beckoning Hank to join you. "Come on! You told me I could warm you up when we got back to your place!"  
  
He shrugged as he picked up the blanket and covered himself. Feeling bold, he placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed it gently, keeping his eyes on your face to gauge your reaction.  
  
You stayed still and bit your lip, clearly understanding Hank's intentions. You felt a rush of heat to your core, your thighs shifting, begging for any kind of friction as your cunt twitched with excitement. Had it really been this long?  
  
Hank became more brave as he leaned over slightly and cupped your chin, kissing you deeply and passionately as his hand traveled up your skirt, teasing the edge of your underwear. You moaned as his lips travelled down to your neck, sucking lightly as you subconsciously opened your legs for him just a little bit.  
  
He felt his cock start to twitch to life as he ran his fingers over your panties, feeling the wetness that was rapidly gathering there. His fingers glided over your clothed clit, forcing you to bite back a whimper. He rested his forehead on your shoulder as he circled the sensitive bud, inhaling the sounds of your hitched breaths and suppressed moans.  
  
You snapped your eyes shut, too focused on the sensation to want to think about anything else. "More," you requested softly, your voice barely audible.  
  
Hank smirked, gladly obliging as he dipped his fingers under the fabric. He started by slowly pushing one finger into you, twisting and pumping it at a glacial pace as he watched your face contort with pleasure. "Fuck, Y/N," he breathed out as he added a second finger, causing you to grasp the couch cushions. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of you, teasing you by speeding up and slowing down inconsistently.  
  
"Oh, _Hank_ ," you moaned, reaching up to rest a hand on his head, needing to feel him as he continued to pleasure you. Your mouth dropped when he added a third finger, causing your body to writhe uncontrollably as you humped his fingers. "Please, Hank..."  
  
With his free hand, Hank undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, trying to provide some relief for his aching cock. He freed it from his boxers, feeling it slap his stomach as it bobbed slightly. He took your hand and placed it around him, encouraging you to stroke him while he fingered you harder and faster.  
  
You swiped your thumb across his head, smearing precum down his length as you started to pump your fist around him, feeling incredibly dirty as his fingers fucked you harder. Both of you were biting back your loud moans, afraid of anyone hearing you as you desperately tried to get each other off.  
  
Hank grunted as he felt you tighten around his fingers, involuntarily thrusting up into your hand as you softly moaned his name. You were close, as was Hank. Both of you started moving faster until you heard an obnoxiously loud throat-clearing noise.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Connor asked from the kitchen, pretending that he didn't know what was happening underneath that blanket.  
  
You and Hank suddenly stopped, paralyzed with dread as you snapped your eyes open, forced to face reality.  
  
"We're, uh, fine, Connor," Hank muttered, stumbling over his words as he tried to hide the neediness in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm detecting increased heart rates, and-"

"Connor! We're fine!" Hank cut him off, panting as he shoved his dick back into his jeans and gave Connor an angry, frustrated glance.   
  
Connor gave you two a suspicious look before shrugging and walking back to his room.  
  
Hank waited for him to close the door before speaking. "Fuck, Y/N, I'm sorry. I-"  
  
You crashed your lips against his as you suddenly straddled his lap, grinding against his thigh with desire. "Bedroom. Now," you demanded.  
  
Hank smirked as you stood up and eagerly pulled on his hand to lead him to the bedroom. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Hank smut! (Side note: I started laughing really hard when I was writing about Hank moving reader's hand towards his dick because I heard Patrick's voice say "FIRMLY GRASP IT" ...I fucking hate that Clancy Brown is also Mr. Krabs lol)
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I did post two new stories today, so check those out if you're interested!
> 
> "A Radio Transmission Sent to Get the Heart to Listen" - Markus x Reader
> 
> "Don't Make Me Spell It Out for You" - Gavin Reed x RK900 x Reader


	6. Chapter 6

Hank's confidence had waned once the two of you moved to the bedroom. His eyes flickered between your bodies as you urged him to help you out of your clothes, teasing him about how terribly tight and uncomfortable they were. He bit his lip as you placed his hands over the buttons of your blouse, his fingers fumbling as he tried to comply with your wishes. Once your bra was exposed, Hank felt his self esteem wither, the feeling worsening as you shimmied that tight skirt down your hips.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Hank groaned as his eyes scanned your body. "This isn't fair!"  
  
Fuck, you were too beautiful for him. The sight of you in just your underwear was too much for him to handle. You were so young and gorgeous, meanwhile... well, he wasn't. He was old and had gained some weight over the past few years, not to mention his body was decorated with various scars he had earned from his job. What the hell did you see in him?  
  
You giggled at his response and pulled him in for a soft, gentle kiss. "What's wrong, Hank?"  
  
"I don't deserve you, sweetheart," he murmured against your mouth, his beard tickling your lips. "You're way too fucking hot for an old man like me."  
  
You scoffed and placed a hand on his chest. "Hank, come on! Don't talk like that!"   
  
He opened his mouth to respond, but you held a finger up to his lips to silence him. You kissed him deeply before moving your mouth down to his jaw, planting small kisses along his jawline. A small moan escaped from his lips, encouraging you to keep going. You straddled him, feeling wetness pooling between your legs as you grinded against him.   
  
Hank reached up to unclasp your bra, but you were quick to slap his hands away. "You're not getting me naked until you lose some clothes of your own, Lieutenant Anderson," you said playfully.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh and gently pushed you off of him. He begrudgingly sat up as he shed his clothes, trying his best not to notice your eyes roaming his body. He couldn't feel more self conscious if he wanted to.   
  
"Holy shit," you gasped, your eyes glued to your lover's nearly nude form.   
  
He felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment, ready to put his clothes back on, crawl under his blanket, and never see the light of day again. You had to be second guessing yourself, right? Surely, you didn't want to have sex with someone like him, right?  
  
"You didn't tell me you had tattoos!" you exclaimed, pleasantly surprised at the designs covering various parts of his body that were usually covered by his clothes.   
  
A wave of relief washed over Hank, a smile creeping up on him. He couldn't contain himself as you returned to his lap, carefully examining each one with intrigue. "I'll tell you all about them-" he told you, suddenly grabbing your wrist when you started tracing the ink with your fingers. You yelped in shock at his sudden movement. "-After breakfast tomorrow morning," he practically growled, causing a surge of arousal deep within you.   
  
Before you could respond, he flipped you onto your back. His lips trailed down your body, kissing you from your lips down to your neck. He paused when he reached your chest, reaching behind you to rid you of your bra. Once your breasts were exposed to him, he blushed slightly and kissed and sucked on your nipples. A pleasured gasp left your mouth, earning a cocky grin from Hank. He moved down to your sides, his beard tickling you and making you wiggle and laugh. He continued smirking as his mouth hovered over your clothed crotch, knowing that the anticipation was killing you. He hooked his fingers under your panties, slowly pulling them down and placing gentle kisses on the newly exposed flesh.   
  
"Haaank," you whined as you felt his hot breath against your entrance, teasing you ever so slightly. "Please?" you begged, involuntarily bucking your hips against his mouth.   
  
God, that was just the ego booster the lieutenant needed, hearing you beg for him. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He licked a stripe up your pussy, eliciting a sweet moan from you. Oh, fuck, he liked that. He flicked his tongue against your clit, causing you to writhe beneath him. "You like that, sweetheart?"

You nodded as your hands made their way to his head, lightly gripping his hair. "Oh, god, yes," you panted as he began delicately sucking on your clit, his beard burning against your inner thighs. "Oh, _Hank_ , please... Oh, don't stop..."  
  
He kept his tongue on your clit, flicking and circling around the sensitive bud as he slowly pushed two of his fingers inside of you, a contented hum from his mouth causing you to vibrate. You let out a cry of his name as you pulled his hair, forcing him to stay in place. He grunted, finding pleasure in the slight pain. You kept tugging at his shaggy locks, encouraging him to pick up the pace.   
  
_Fuck, she tastes so good_ , Hank noted as he continued working his mouth and fingers against you. He loved how you were struggling to keep still as the knot in your core tightened, craving sweet release. "Come on, sweetheart," he purred as he felt you tightening around his fingers, the friction hitting you just right.

Your back arched up, shouting his name as your release hit you in waves. You kept your hands in his hair, thrusting against him as you rode out your high. "That's it," he murmured, licking his lips as he watched you orgasm. God, he needed to see that blissed out expression on your face again.   
  
He brought his face back up to yours, kissing you feverishly as you continued to come down from your high. You tasted yourself on his tongue and felt your wetness coating his beard, but you didn't care. All you could think about was the feeling of Hank's cock rubbing against your entrance, teasing you through his boxers. You hastily shoved them down and wrapped your legs around his waist, needing to feel him inside of you in that very instant. "Hank, _please_ ," you cooed sweetly, shifting your hips slightly.   
  
He nodded, unable to refuse your tender request. He briefly pulled away to grab a condom from his nightstand, hurriedly rolling it down his length before returning to you. He peppered your face with quick, loving kisses as you made eye contact. He felt his heart swell with adoration, relishing in the first intimate moment he had shared with anyone in a very, very long time.  
  
"I love you," his gruff voice whispered next to your ear.   
  
You blushed as your lips curled up into a smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him flush against your body. "I love you, too," you whispered back just as sincerely.  
  
Hank couldn't help the large grin forming on his face as his heart fluttered. Now that your true feelings had been confessed, the moment became much more heated and passionate. He slowly pushed into you, moaning at how tight and wet you were.   
  
You were moaning as well, his cock feeling absolutely wonderful as he filled you up. You kept your limbs wrapped around him, refusing to let him stray too far away from you.   
  
He started slow, testing the waters before finding a good pace. It wasn't necessarily fast or rough, but it was incredibly sensual. The pressure had built up slowly, both of you taking your sweet time, simply enjoying the warmth of your bodies pressed so closely together.   
  
Your head rolled back in ecstasy once Hank found your most sensitive spot. Upon the discovery, Hank was hell bent on making your body sing with pleasure. He drove into the spot harder and faster, scooping you up in his arms to hold you somehow closer. You sobbed as you felt yourself clenching around him, your second orgasm hitting you hard.   
  
" _Hank_!" you cried out, holding onto him for dear life as he continued pounding into you.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , Y/N," he grunted, burying his face in your shoulder as his hips started to lose their rhythm. "Oh, god... _fuck_..."  
  
Hank could've sworn he saw stars dancing around his vision as he came. He moaned loudly, not remembering the last time his climax had hit him so hard. He collapsed on top of you, feeling absolutely exhausted.   
  
Your sweet laughter rang in his ears, causing him to smile. You gently tapped his shoulders. "Hank! Get off of me!"  
  
He laughed a little as he pulled out of you and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, carelessly tossing the condom into a garbage bin. He turned on his side, curling up beside you and wrapping his arms around your waist.   
  
"I love you," he murmured against your back, placing a soft kiss on your shoulder.  
  
"I love you, too, Hank," you replied softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus! I had some issues with my new apartment that needed to be dealt with, and then I had to attend my third (yes, THIRD) wedding this month. 
> 
> Tbh, I've been struggling to write this all day, which is strange because I can usually whip up a smut scene with no problems. However, seven words kept ringing in my ears, constantly ruining my momentum: "Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?" D:
> 
> Anyway... two new stories are up!
> 
> "Are You Okay?" - Captain Allen x reader soulmate au (one shot, actually posted last week)
> 
> "A Devil in the Alchemy" - Leo Manfred x reader


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the warm body pressed up against yours, the sight of snow quickly piling up against Hank's windowsill sent a shiver down your spine. In the light of day, it became apparent that it had been snowing hard for hours. You were positive that your car was buried in the driveway, and you certainly didn't feel like putting in the effort to shovel it out, especially when it was so tempting to cuddle with Hank all day.   
  
He pulled you in closer once he felt you shiver, wanting to do anything he could to make you more comfortable. He peppered your back and shoulders with soft, lazy kisses, smiling as he felt you snuggle up to him. "Mornin'," he murmured against your back.  
  
You wiggled around until you were facing him, unable to resist your desire to plant a kiss on his lips. Hank couldn't fight the large grin blooming on his face as the two of you silently stared at each other, holding each other's gaze as your hands busied themselves. Hank was running his fingers through your hair while you scratched his beard, comforted by each other's warm fingers.   
  
"You seem like you're in a good mood," you commented before giving him another kiss.   
  
He chuckled, entertained by your obvious statement. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No," you answered. "It's just that you're usually so crabby in the morning. That's all."  
  
"I'm not crabby!" he said defensively. "I just hate getting out of bed... especially when I see snow."  
  
You laughed and covered his eyes with your hand. "Then I suggest you don't look outside, Lieutenant," you playfully warned him. "You're not going to like what you see!"  
  
He let out an exaggerated groan. "Ughh, how bad is it?" He gently removed your hand from his face and sat up to take a peek out his window. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," he hissed. "That's just fucking _great_."  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't like it, you crab!"  
  
Hank threw a deadpan expression, raising a brow to warn you of what was to come. "Call me a 'crab' again, Y/N. I dare you."  
  
You giggled. "You _dare_ me? Are you a freshman in high school, Mr. Crabby Pants? Seriously, who does dares any- HANK! HANK! STOP!" you screeched through your laughter as Hank violently assaulted your sides with tickles.  
  
"What? Sorry, sweetheart, I can't hear you!" he shouted playfully over your roaring laughter, grinning to himself as you wildly wiggled around to shake him off.   
  
Hank stopped after a couple of moments, a satisfied smile on his face. "For the record, sweetheart, nobody likes an 'I told you so,'" he informed you.   
  
You lightly slapped his chest as you pretended to pout. "That was cruel, Hank!"  
  
He laughed softly as you accepted defeat and rested your head on his chest. The two of you lied there in a comfortable silence until you started tracing your fingers along the lines of the large tattoo on his chest.   
  
"Sooo," you started, interrupting the quiet, "are you going to tell me about your tattoos today, Lieutenant Anderson?"  
  
He hummed and scratched his beard with a sly grin. "Hmm... I remember telling you I'd do it after breakfast. But," he paused, faking a long, drawn out yawn as he stretched, "I don't feel like getting out of bed yet."  
  
"Haaank!" you whined as you sat up. "Come on!"  
  
He grabbed one of your arms and pulled you back down to him. "Nahhh," he replied as he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed, forcing you to cuddle. "It's too cold to do anything else."  
  
"Please, Hank?" you asked sweetly, looking up at him with your best puppy dog face.   
  
God damn it, you were irresistible when you used that expression with him. "Ughhhh," he groaned. "Fine. You gotta promise that you won't make me do anything else today, though, unless it involves being lazy on the couch."  
  
You nodded. "I can deal with that. Although, I'd like to make an offer for, uh, round two sometime later today," you implied with a devilish grin.   
  
Hank blushed. "Oh, uh... Y-yeah, I think I can make a deal with you," he replied, his voice faltering slightly. "Was last night, y'know, okay?" he asked, feeling self conscious. "It's just, um, been a while, and, well..." he trailed off, directing his eyes to the ceiling.   
  
You gave him a reassuring smile before pressing your lips against him. "Yeah, it was really nice, Hank," you told him sincerely.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mhmm!" you hummed, nodding enthusiastically. "You were really gentle and, uh, sweet, which was what I needed, you know?"  
  
He smiled to himself, warmed by your compliments. It was nice being with someone who, despite having their own emotional baggage, didn't put a lot of pressure on him to be something he wasn't. You simply accepted him as he was. That was one of the many things he loved about you.   
  
"I, uh... Thanks, sweetheart," he stammered out, cursing himself for blushing. "You were... uh... well, uh... You felt very... um... comfortable, if, uh, that makes any sense..."  
  
You laughed at his odd choice of words but rolled with it. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean," you responded as you crawled out of bed, grabbing articles of clothing that you had left in one of Hank's dressers. You took one of Hank's t-shirts, though, which caused the lieutenant to grumble.   
  
"You know, you have plenty of your own shirts here."  
  
You shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. "What? I like the way yours fit me," you said defensively.   
  
As much as Hank complained about you taking his shirts, he secretly loved it. You were practically swimming in the fabric, as the shirts were far too large for you, but something about it seemed so cute to him. "Fine," he relented. "You're lucky I let you get away with being adorable."  
  
You giggled softly. "Why's that? Would you be a crab if I wasn't adorable?"  
  
Hank shot you a dirty look as he got dressed. "Alright, smart ass, I was going to make you pancakes, but now I don't think you deserve them..."  
  
You dramatically flopped onto his bed, crying out, "Noooo! Hank! That's not fair!"  
  
"Well, sweetheart, if you think I'm such a _crab_ ," he spat out the word, "then I shouldn't make you breakfast."  
  
You folded your hands in front of your face as though you were praying. "Please, Hank? I promise I'll never call you a crab again!"  
  
He looked at you suspiciously before finally giving in. "Oh, alright... You know that I can't resist you, right?"  
  
~~~  
  
Once the pancakes were made, you immediately drenched them in butter and syrup, the action bringing up bittersweet memories for you and Hank.   
  
"Cole always at his pancakes like that," Hank commented in a low voice, half smiling at the thought of his son. "I'd tell him he'd be in a diabetic coma after the first pancake."  
  
Your pained smile mimicked Hank's as you drew a smiley face with your syrup. "My daughter always tried to make really big smiley faces and then drown the pancakes once her smiley face was gone."  
  
The two of you momentarily sat in a heavy silence, weighed down by the ghosts of your children. It never was going to get easier, was it?  
  
Hank lifted up the fabric of his boxers to show you a tattoo on his thigh of a four-leaf cover with the number fourteen in the middle. Surrounding it was small, black text. "I got this for Cole," he said as he pointed to it. "Fourteen was his number when he was on a little league team," he explained, sighing a little.   
  
You leaned forward to exam it while you chewed. You noticed that the text was Cole's birth and death date spelled out in words rather than numbers. God, he was too young. "Why did you pick a clover?" you probed, covering your mouth as you continued to eat.   
  
"Cole loved looking for 'em and would give them to me every single time he found one," he answered, smiling softly. "I still have them pressed between the pages of a book in my room."  
  
A small smile formed on your lips as you watched him reminisce about his son. "What about the huge tattoo on your chest?" you asked, remembering very clearly that he had a large one covering the broad expanse of his chest. From what you could remember, there was a side profile portrait of a woman in a circle surrounded by flowers and topped with an eagle spreading its wings.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle. "I got that when I was a dumb twenty-something and just thought it looked badass."

Hank was thankful that you had briefly pulled him away from his thoughts about Cole, as he felt himself getting distraught. The memories of that fateful night seemed more persistent during this time of year, and he hated it. But, as you sat with him and ate your pancakes while asking him about his other tattoos, he decided it was better to enjoy this lighthearted morning with you than to dwell on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I fell asleep in the middle of writing this, and then immediately posted it without really editing it... so... there might be some errors... please yell at me in the comments to be better!


End file.
